villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Enma Ai
Enma Ai is the main protagonist & on & off anti-heroic main antagonist of the horror anime Jigoku Shoujo, which is known as Jigoku Shoujo or Hell Girl. Personality Ai wears a mask of cold personality as she never shows it most of the time. Even in situations which are emotional, she doesn't appear to move in at least. Additionally, Ai is quiet and serious, as she seems to chat only when the need arises rarely speaking for the sake of it. In the event that Ai does talk out of ordinary circumstances, it is about something in which is necessary for someone to know, or to correct somebody when needed, notably her clients. The main reason for her introverted personality is that she had been used on growing silent. Appearance Ai has a long straight black hair in a hime cut that she frequently keeps untied. Her skin is frequently pale & she possesed red eyes, which were originally brown before she was buried alive. Ai also has light pink lips. She maintains the appearance of a 13 year old girl, and has remained as such for over 400 years. Her usual attire consist of a dominantly black seifuku, similar to a Japanese school girl uniform, with some parts colored red and white. However, when performing an act of sending someone to hell, Ai wears a black kimono, with either temari (hand-woven balls) or floral design. Both patterns alternate throughout the series. Biography Quotes * * * * Trivia *Enma Ai is very similar to Carrie White from the Stephen King novel of the same name as both are social outcasts being bullied by society, both have a single friend who are close to the society & both destroyed their hometowns by setting it on fire out of their rage. *Enma Ai is very similar to Lucy from Elfen Lied, as both are disgusted and bullied for a bad reason (Enma Ai being a sacrifice to the mountain god & Lucy for her horns), both have friends who later betrayed them out of cowardice (Sentarou Shibata & the Orphanage Girl, though the girls is a debatable case) & both killed their tormentors as a revenge. **Unlike Lucy however who manages to kill the orphanage girl, Enma Ai spared her traitored friend from her wrath & didn't kill him. *Enma Ai is often considered not to be the main antagonist of the series, but rather a victim of greater villains such as The Master of Hell and possibly a never seen, but sometimes implied Supreme Being. Category:Villainesses Category:Anime Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Youkai Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Anti Heroes Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Immortals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Illusionists Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Outcast Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Revived Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Possessor Category:Teleporters Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Incestous Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Teenage Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Friend of the hero Category:Leader Category:Satanism Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Witches Category:Demon